At present, the product of electronic cigarette is widely used since it is not only easy to be carried and able to store electronic cigarettes, but also able to charge the bodies of the electronic cigarettes through the built-in reserve battery when the electronic cigarettes are exhausted of power.
Nowadays, the demand for data storage becomes more and more widely, users should use mobile storages such as U disk or SD card in many cases. In some cases, the storage of important data or the display of documents may be delayed because of not carrying along the mobile storage, thus bringing inconvenience to living, work and study. Besides, it is easy for users to forget this, that and the other when carrying too many electronic products, and difficult to manage their belongings to cause inconvenience. It will bring great convenience if the data storage function can be integrated into the common electronic cigarette case.